


keep it quick, say it brief

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Count Your Seconds [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on quotes fromIncorrect Overwatch Quotations, but spun up to be Stony.Chapter 1: "What does it matter? I'm adopted."Chapter 2: "Do you know what your sin is, Anthony?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Louie Zong and Brian David Gilbert's "[Thumbnail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZmaoIyE7xo)".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does it matter? I'm adopted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](https://incorrect-overwatch-quotations.tumblr.com/post/156421486172/dva-what-does-it-matter-im-adopted-reaper).

"What does it matter?" Peter furrows his brow, lifting his cheek from his palm. "I'm adopted."

"What?" Papa exclaims, blue eyes wide. "Oh my god, who told you?" He looks over at Dad, who is precisely at 1.5 cups of coffee and will be operational after his 3rd. "I thought we agreed we'd wait until Peter was older!"

"Oh my god," Peter drops his head into his arms, snorting. "You adopted me when I was 8 years old! Also, you're both men!"

"Surrogates exist," Papa murmurs, to which Peter smiles. Nothing really does escape him.

"I get that, but I think I feel better knowing you guys, among all other kids, adopted me," Peter says simply, smile dimpling his cheek. "Like having you guys be my biological dads would be insane, but this entire situation," Peter gesticulates to the domestic scene in front of him, "is personally better for my self-esteem."

"Kid's got a point, Steve," Dad pipes up then, pointing to Peter with his mug.

Sheepish, Papa presses a chaste kiss on Dad's cheek. "Well, now I just feel dumb."

"Good thing I'm the engineer in this family, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what your sin is, Anthony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](https://incorrect-overwatch-quotations.tumblr.com/post/185432552284/reaper-do-you-know-what-your-sin-is).

They took them. They took his family.

Tony has complete faith in both Steve and Peter to get themselves out of even the worst situations.

It doesn't mean Tony Stark gets complacent, no. Tony Stark gets _even_.

* * *

He's in some sort of pocket dimension. He knows he's in his Iron Man suit, but perception warps in this pseudo-reality. His palms are naked and his chest bares veins pulsing with palladium.

Mirrors line the walls in jagged and uneven angles, every surface reflecting back a different version of Tony. Some are frail and sickly, some stand tall, some have blue eyes, some have green, some have mechanical limbs or holographic faces.

* * *

The villain of the week calls themself Speculum, _because they're pulling out all the punches in creativity today_. Their form shifts with every movement, shimmering and twisting like living glass. "You say you're a good man, Anthony," their voice is ethereal, floating like a feather, shimmering like a glass flute. Tony stands resolute, eyes hardened and unmoving. "But you owe it all to..." their hand ghosts his cheek. "To _family_ , is it?"

Two pillars of stone rise up, a reflective substance melting to cover its crags and edges. There. He can see them, but he doesn't react. Villains only find sick glee when they react, pressing their buttons in cruel ways. Besides, some mirror versions of himself are already silently crying out at the sight of his husband and son.

"A man who has nothing," Speculum tilts their head, flat planes of their face neutral. "And stands to lose everything."

Tony flares his nostrils. Steve and Peter are asleep, eyes closed in their myriad of forms. He can see a Steve in his frail pre-serum days, Steve in a muted tac suit, Steve with a black mask and metal arm. He can see Peter with cropped curly hair, with styled spiking hair, tall and sallow in a half-torn Spider-Man suit.

"Do you know what your sin is, Anthony?" Speculum asks, tone curious.

Tony cranes his neck, flinty eyes reflecting back at him. "I'm a fan of all seven, actually," he says with ease, palm flattening out. That's the thing with these kinds of villains. They only see Tony Stark as vulnerable without his suit. "Right now, though?"

He cracks a smile as he hears his palm repulsor power up. "I'm gonna have to go with Wrath."

* * *

The mirror reality shatters, a beam of light piercing through it.


End file.
